poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Six: A Slithery Situation
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Six: A Slithery Situation is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Cooler, Nose Marie, Marcus, Momo, Elaine, Bintang, Smokey, Gloomy, Violet, Spunky, Tony, and Victoria follow Stefan and Pan's trail to an island full of snakes located off the coast of Sao Paulo, Brazil as both sides try to survive. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Team Metal went toe to toe with Sen Sen and Tai Bo at the Ice Festival located in Harbin, China. After Sen Sen and Tai Bo lost the contest, they gave themselves up without any difficulty. Five more members of the Unlucky Thirteen are yet to be captured and the fate of dog kind hangs in the balance. Will our heroes locate Emperor Murgatroyd in time? The Third World Tour sage continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (At a lighthouse, Stefan and Pan are seen at the top room. Stefan rests his feet on the table.) Stefan: A perfect hiding place I picked out for the both of us, don't you think so, Pan? Pan: Certainly, big brother. Stefan: They won't last ten seconds on this island. (Stefan's cell phone rings.) Stefan: Y'ello? Oh, Master Murgatroyd. How are you? Emperor Robin Murgatroyd(Voice heard): Never mind that, you ignorant fuzzball! How is your mission coming along? Stefan: Smooth sailing so far, Master Murgatroyd. Why are you in a sour mood? Emperor Murgatroyd: Sorry, It's just that Eight of Your colleagues are already caught. Stefan: What!? No way! Even Sensei Sen Sen? I don't believe it! Emperor Murgatroyd: Well, believe it. It appears that those meddlers are more stubborn than I thought. We'll have to resort to drastic actions. Stefan: Don't you worry, Master Murgatroyd. I'm sure that those wise guys won't reach the lighthouse. Emperor Murgatroyd: Yes. But, how do you expect to get out? Don't forget the fact that the whole island is populated by snakes. Stefan: Well, Pan and I have transportation devices. Pan: Um... Stefan? Stefan: What is it, Pan? Pan: I regret to mention that our transportation devices have malfunctioned from that stupid bruiser. Stefan: (Frightened) EEP! Emperor Murgatroyd: Looks like you'll have to get out by foot. I shall wait for your arrival until further notice. (Murgatroyd hangs up.) Stefan: We're dead. We are so dead! (Meanwhile, Team Cool is near the island by boat.) Cooler: Well, this must be the place. (Tony is seen in a fetal position and whimpering. Spunky is next to Tony, crying softly.) Tony: I'm afraid of snakes. Spunky: Me too. Cooler: Don't worry, paloroos. I'm sure we'll be safe. Tony: Are you sure, Cooler? The island we're heading to is loaded with snakes. Spunky: And we have phobias against snakes. Marcus: We know that. We'll capture Stefan and Pan and get out of here fast. (A while later, Team Cool reaches the island, while Stefan and Pan are spying on them from the lighthouse.) Pan: Looks like they're here. I doubt they'll survive this island. Stefan: The same goes for us. We can't teleport out of this stupid island. (The heros are seen walking though a jungle. Tony and Spunky are trembling.) Cooler: So far, so good. I don't see a single snake. (Just then two snake slither past the group, while Tony and Spunky jump on Marcus' shoulders.) Tony: That's because their travelling in pairs. Spunky: Two snakes. I saw two snakes. Imagine how many more we'll find. (Pan and Stefan are eating hotdogs in an underground tunnel they dug.) Pan: See, I told you this would work. There are no snakes underground. Stefan: You're right. This was a clever plan. I'm sorry I doubted you. (A big snake slithers by Stefan and Pan.) Pan: (looking at the snake) Uh oh. It followed us. Stefan: Let's get out of here! (Stefan and Pan are then seen outside the hole.) Stefan: You and your stupid plan. (Meanwhile, Team Cool is still looking for Stefan and Pan.) Pan: Great. a Search party We don't need. Stefan: But I think there may be a way to get those clowns out of Our hair. Pan, I'll ned some adhesive substances. Pan: Um... I think I left those back at Emperor Murgatroyd's palace. Stefan: Well, I was hoping to make a snake made of palmtrees, but I guess a lesser cat like You isn't able to help a fellow like Me... Pan: Hey! At least I'm not... (Pan sees a snake crawling by her feet. Pan screams and blindly runs into Team Cool as she bumps into Momo.) Pan: Oh, my apologies. Momo: Sorry. Wait, that Voice. That's...! Part Two Momo: You're Pan! Marcus: Shouldn't you be trapping us? Pan: I would, but I left all of my supplies at my master's headquarters. (Realizing) Oh no! (Runs away but Nose Marie cuts Her off.) Nose Marie: What's wrong? Pan: stand aside! My brother is still out there! He could be strangled by one of the bigger snakes. Bintang: Looks like our search and capture mission turns into a search and rescue party. Cooler: How about if we help you find your brother? Pan: Oh, thank you. If you find my brother, I'll let you capture me and Stefan. Cooler: Sounds fine to me. Nose Marie: I don't know, Cooler Honey. How do we know we can trust her? Momo: Should we use Howler's portable lie detector on her? Marcus: (Looks around, but Tony and Spunky aren't seen) Hold on. Where are Tony and Spunky? (The group hears distant screaming.) Elaine: It's them! They must have run off trying to get out of the island! Pan: I hear Stefan's voice too! If We don't help Him...! Marcus: Don't worry. We will. Cooler: That's right. Despite the fact that you and Stefan are bad guys, we'll help you save him. Pan: Well, that Tony Guy almost killed Me. and I hope He'll reimburse Me. by feeding Me some electricity. Everyone else: (Confused) Electricity? (Tony, Spunky, and Stefan are seen up a tree with a gaint cobra slithering up after them. Tony and Spunky are sobbing hysterically.) Stefan: Everyone, This is hardly the time for sobbing. We only need an escape route. Tony: (Sobbing) I'm sorry. It's just that Spunky and I are scared of snakes. (Starts breathing short breaths) Oh no! I'm having an anxiety attack. Stefan: Oh, brother. Spunky: (Breathing short breaths as well) Stefan, we're serious! We have ophidiophobia! (The cobra slithers closer up. Tony and Spunky faint and fall off the tree. Stefan was about to leave, but feels guilty. He then comes to Tony and Spunky's rescue and carries Tony in his arms and Spunky on his shoulders.) Stefan: I would let them die, but I haven't the heart. (Stefan, carrying Tony and Spunky, gets to a safe distance.) Stefan: Whew. (Looks closer at Tony) Hmmmm... He looks familiar. He looks... just like my old friend... (sadly) My best friend from my time.... (Flashback of a very young Stefan comforting a boy (Resembling Tony), who is crying.) Stefan: What's the matter? Boy: I can't find my mommy! Stefan: Don't worry. I'll help you find her. What does she look like? Boy: She had blue eyes, long, blond hair, and a small nose. My name is Felix. Stefan: Don't worry. I'll help any way I can. Felix: Thank you very much. (Flashback ends as Stefan sheds tears.) Stefan: (Looking at Tony) You look just like my friend, Felix. He died of pneumonia when he only twenty years old. I can't kill you. You too good of a person for me to kill. (Hugs Tony) If only I could see Felix one more time... Pan: Big brother! Gloomy: Tony! Cooler: Spunky! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Tony Category:Fan made episodes starring Spunky